A Bad Choice
by TopazAnger
Summary: What if Cedric didn't die and a certain bookworm surprised everyone by deciding that she needed another kind of attention than when Ron or Harry need help with their potions homeworks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Cedric P.O.V

Hmm... I think I could look at her all day long. It wouldn't bother me, though I think it would freak her out just a little bit if not a lot. She probably thinks I'm some arrogant prick that uses what happened to him at the triwizard tournament to his advantage, to make him look like some sort of hero, to even make him look like he defeated you-know-who by himself. When it wasn't me, in any way, shape, or form. It was all Harry; he did it all and saved my life in the process. I couldn't owe him anymore, because he has given me the chance to be with someone who I know will make all of what has happened in the past worthwhile, just to be with her.

"Cedric? Are you even listening?"

That was Cho, a sweet girl but things just weren't the same now.

"What? Of course I am why, wouldn't I?"

"Hmm... Okay then" She was obviously suspicions of me and she was right in being so. I was acing really weird, even I've noticed that. But even so she carried on with her pointless story; some sort of scandal had happened I think someone had cheated on someone else with their brother so to get back at them they hit on their sister I honestly don't care anyway. She was still there her nose buried in that book. I she went in any further she'd be part of whatever she's reading. For once her hair wasn't in her face or down at all. It was in a smooth knot at the top of her head. But there were a few very stubborn curly strands that stuck out at the back making her look separate from everyone else.

"Cedric!"

"What?! Did you need something?!"

"Yes. For my boyfriend to actually listen to me or at least look like he is"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm finding what you're talking about complete and utter rubbish that no one would ever listen to!" It was now turning into a full blown shouting match between us, right in the middle of the main hall.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? People are looking" she whispered, starting to become more and more aware of who is watching us.

"You know what, no; I want everyone to hear this. Cho I've had enough this has to end" I was still shouting as loud as my voice would allow and saw one of the teacher coming towards me, it was Snape.

"What? Are you breaking up with me after all that we've been through together, well fine!"

"Fine!" That's when she slapped me across the face and walked away. Other than the fact that I felt the pain of where she slapped me, really hard as well, I felt free for the first time in a long time.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it

A.N

Sorry i don't have a beta so please bear with me and read and reveiw thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione's P.O.V:

As soon as I heard that shouting I turned around. All I saw was Cedric and Cho both shouting and walking away from each other. I felt that need to learn what had happened so I made the decision that I wouldn't usually make. I packed up my things and without a word packed up my things and left the main hall. As soon as I walked out I saw him sat on the steps with his head in his hand apparently talking to himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, I wasn't expecting an answer. He looked up and just stared at me, I don't think that he wanted me to be there so I started to leave for the library.

"No please don't go. I'm sorry it's just that I didn't expect anyone to care" He was tripping over his all words.

"Oh well, I just wanted to make sure you're really okay. Can I sit down?"

"Oh of course I'm sorry" he moved up to make room for me. I sat down and we just looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?"

"Yes I do actually" He smirked at me.

"Who am I then?"

"You're Hermione Granger the brightest witch of our age. I don't know much about you but i know that you'd outsmart anyone in my year."

Well that was flattering and very unexpected.

"Well I didn't expect you to say that, but thank you"

"Can I ask you something?" I didn't like this. His face was so serious

"Umm... Okay then, fire away" Now I was worried no one is ever that serious I ever that serious was Harry when he was thinking about Cho.

Haii guys :) just wanted to say that if you really like this story comment and follow. Thanks little chickens and i'll see you soon 333


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cedric's P.O.V

"Would you tutor me?" Ugh finally I got the word out, I felt like that they were glued to my tongue.

"Of course, I'll help you where I can. Obviously I'm not too familiar with what you're studying so I'll have to look some things up" Oh she was an angel...wow that sounded corny as hell. I can't believe that I just said that...I don't think that I'll ever say that in front of her.

"When would we meet up? I mean for the classes..."

"Umm...well it's all about time management really, because i'm helping Harry and Ron, I do extra studies with some of my Professors, how about Saturdays...during the day? I mean that's the only time that I don't really do anything."

"That's great. How about 2 o'clock?"

"That good too...the library sound good?"

"That's good too, but I have quidditch practice at 4 o'clock that only gives us 2 hours is that enough time to get anything done."

"With me that's more than enough time" She pulled that coy smiled, she noticed and looked down. Hmm...she didn't like it when I looked at her. When I'm with her that's all I can do, it's like she draws me in with these silent charms. I swear that she doesn't even know that she has then, as much as I hate him I feel sorry for that Ron guy that likes her. The entire school knows that he likes her, well everyone knows, except her.

I chuckled "Well then it's settled, I'll see you Saturday" I winked at her and walked away. I couldn't help but smile because every time something like this happens between us it's like we're getting pulled closer and closer together.

-Saturday 2 o'clock-

As I sat in the library waiting, just waiting. I don't think that she's even going to turn up, with my wand I just kept folding and unfolding my parchment, I had nothing better to do with my time. All my assignments were done and had spoken to my friends now I was just sat here waiting for her. I looked at my watch; 1 minute past 2 well I can give her some more time without my heart bursting. Suddenly I heard a random amount of shouting and loud footsteps.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE RON!" Oh my god it's Hermoine. I got up and peaked around the book case all I could see was her running her hair flying past her, and Ron running after her his face as red as his hair.

"Hermione wait! You're not listening, you don't understand!"

"No Ron, I do understand, I understand perfectly. I understand that you lied to me, you cheated me. How could you just tell me something like that and then just drop it like it doesn't mean anything! It means everything and in answer to your question no." Just before she started to walk away he caught her arm.

"No you can't leave until you tell me why." He looked deadly I'd never seen him like this before, but him being this close to her made my blood boil.

She shook him off "Okay you want to know why, because you're a childish, arrogant, lazy idiot who has no sense of feeling or judgment! There how's that for why?!" She walked away again the tears pouring down her face. I wanted to break one of his bones for each of those tears. But instead I scuttled away to my seat like the coward I was; I didn't want to make it any worse for her. She reached where I was sat and slammed her books down.

"I'm sorry I'm late I was just dealing with a small problem, well not really a problem more a annoyance" the tears were still sliding down her cheeks but she made no attempt to stop them.

"I know, I heard. Are you okay?" I wiped away a tear with my thumb, and used it as an excuse to stroke her arm, I wanted to make her feel better in anyway that I could.

"What? What do you mean you heard? What did you hear?" she looked startled but she didn't move my hand, on the contrary she placed her hand on mine.

"I heard about how Ron seemed to have asked you something or said something and you didn't like what he said, I didn't catch a lot of what was said, I only got here about a minute ago" I lied, I didn't want her to be embarrassed about what I'd heard.

"So shall we get on?"

Comment and follow please? 3 3 3


End file.
